fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiishi Topaz: Development
This page shows the detailed development of the character Kiishi Topaz, a main character of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. Kiishi Topaz: 2013 Version When the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series, previously known as Sky Pretty Cure, was first created, Topaz was intended to be a cute, yet very strong and athlectic young girl, who enjoys playing the role of the weak girl who needs help. Back then, she has been known as . Based on appearance, the "first Topaz" strongly resembles her current appearance. However, she was originally planned to be one of the shorter members of the group and showed some similarities to Kise Yayoi, a main character of Toei Animation's anime season [[w:c:prettycure:Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]. Kiishi_Topaz.png|Topaz' old profile from 2013 Cure_Saffron.png|Cure Saffron's old profile from 2013 Kiishi Topaz: Further Developments 2014 changes During the year 2014, Topaz's character went through some minor changes. While her main appearance and original personality changed the same. Topaz was given her official birthdate, which was decided to fall on November 11th (zodiac sign = scorpio). In addition, with the creation of the character Yoiki Chrysoberyl, today known as Takagi Chris, Topaz was given a romantic side plot, much like her friend Shirosora Diamond had shortly after creation of the series. For a short period, Topaz' alter ego, Cure Saffron, along with her team mates were planned to get new attacks in ''Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!, the third season of the series, and various minor attacks throughout the series. However, both of these changes have soon been scrapped again. Adding to that, her profiles have been redrawn for the first time. While her general appearance remained unchanged, her facial expressions appeared more mature and more confident. Yet, she still appeared to be a lot smaller than she is today. RedrawKiishiTopaz2014.png|Topaz' profile from 2014 RedrawCureSaffron.png|Cure Saffron's profile from 2014 2015 changes During the period of 2015, the series has gone throught further changes. For example, the theme of future dreams has been added to the season. With that, Topaz has been given fears and dreams, which are: *'Fears:' Fear of worms (Vermiphobia) *'Dreams:' Becoming an actress In addition, Topaz' personal description has been updated. She has been given athletical, academic and additional abilities. Her personality has been changed for the first time. Instead of being a strong girl who plays the role of a weak girl, Topaz became a smart and confident young girl who shows much sympathy towards other people. Topaz' appearance has also been updated. While the appearance didn't change at all, her personal clothing style had been added, which gave her a little more personality. Together with that, Topaz was one after another given more appearances, such as a winter appearance, pyjamas and exclusive movie appearances. TopyTopaz.png|Topaz' profile from 2015 TopyTopaz2.png|Topaz' winter profile TopySaffron.png|Cure Saffron's profile from 2015 Further changes *'Food:' Tamago kake gohan, Ramen *'Color:' Sky blue, golden, white *'Music:' Prefers western over Japanese music Along with some grammatical corrections, during the year 2016, Topaz' "basic informations", such as favorite food and music, where updated as seen above. During this period, the concept of the Ever-After Mode has been added to the series, which resulted into new informations being added to Topaz' page. As her fairytale is Rapunzel, a magical girl-like design for Saffron based on Rapunzel has been created. This design has soon been added to her page. Up do today, the character has gone through other several changes in the year 2017. For example, her introductional information has been changed and her character quote has been changed from "Believe in your strength!" to "Believe in yourself!". Along with her appearance and clothing style, Topaz' personality went through an update as well In the second half of 2017, after the series has officiall been known as Guardian Angels Of The Sky series, Topaz was one of the characters, whose name has been changed. In September 2017, her last name was changed from Kiishi to "Yuuki", which literally means "excellent yellow". References